


Unconventional Sex Ed for the Unconventional Camper

by bagel_brother



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom!David, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Max is doing his best the poor dear, Mind Break, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic David, Shotacon, Sub!Max, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Underage but that should be obvious I mean, because there is an unfortunate lack of that in this fandom, but like loving sadistic david, but that changes to, david seriously what are you doing, extremely inappropriate teaching methods, inaccurate sex ed, kinda? it's not roleplay but teacher student you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagel_brother/pseuds/bagel_brother
Summary: After trying and failing to teach Max using his usual orthodox methods, David decides that a hands-on approach might be more effective.Or, the one where Max signs up for Biology camp.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Unconventional Sex Ed for the Unconventional Camper

“Max!” 

Ah, shit. Max sighed, dropping Gwen’s work journal back into her drawer as he turned to face David. He looked up into that familiar disapproving expression, hating every inch of height the older man had on him.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nikki waving at him through the window, tapping on an imaginary watch on her left wrist once she sees that she has his attention. More time, she’s saying, the trap hasn’t been set yet. 

They’d needed retribution against Nurf when the big asshole had gone a step too far by deciding to rob everyone of dessert the night before.   
As a general rule, Max didn’t care about much – but being robbed of dessert? On store-bought chocolate cake day, the only day of the week where he didn’t have to deal with Quartermaster’s cooking?

Over. The fucking. Line. The unspoken rule at this fucking awful acid trip of a camp was that no one interfered with dessert time.   
Nikki had nearly bitten the bully’s arm clean off when she’d found out, but Max had held her back. I have a plan, he’d said, and like the loyal henchmen they were, Nikki and Neil had immediately agreed. 

Which lead them all back to this. Max had volunteered to drop Gwen’s journal off back at her cabin after getting all the information they needed on Nurf’s assigned schedule (a mission with the least legwork and the least risk – or so he’d thought), when David, pain in the ass, knobby-kneed David, had come barging in.   
David wasn’t a threat. David was the furthest thing from a threat actually, but if he got out there and saw them setting up he’d blab to Nurf, attempt to disable the trap, and retribution would not be achieved. 

“Yeess, David?” Max asked, drawing the word out, scowl forming on his face. David frowned back, crossing his arms and tapping his legs like the living PG cartoon character he was. 

“Why are you inside Gwen’s cabin, touching her personal things?” 

Max rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to say anything to you. But what’s your excuse, huh?” He asked, sneaking the quickest peek possible outside to see whether Nikki was done yet. She wasn’t. “How come you’re in Gwen’s cabin, you pervert?”

Almost immediately, the tips of David’s ears turned pink, even as his mouth stayed down in its disappointed frown. “There’s no need to call me that, Max, I was only coming to look for the Biology camp syllabus – it’s the new camp activity I was going to announce later!” And then his face brightened ever so slightly. “Is that what you were snooping around for?”

Max had turned his head towards the window, watching Neil curse over the sprained ankle he now sported after falling into the six-foot hole they’d spent five minutes coaxing Harrison into magically digging for them. Absentmindedly, he replied, “Yeah, whatever.”

“What are you-” And as Max turned his head back around he noticed David’s starting to turn to follow where he’d previously been looking, towards the setup and that was a very bad thing if they didn’t want their plan to be ruined, “-looking at-”

“I wanna join!” Max blurted out. And then immediately cursed himself because fucking biology (really? Of all things?) was the last thing he wanted to learn at this shitty camp, desperately hoping this would get David’s attention. 

It did. 

And oh, Jesus Christ it was like his teeth were individual lightbulbs or something because no normal person’s smile should be able to gleam like that. “Max! Oh Max, I knew we’d wear you down someday!” David squealed, picking him up and swinging him around, hands supporting him from under his armpits. 

“This is a perfect example of the Camp Cambell spirit I know you’re hiding from all of us. Just wait til’ I tell Gwen!”

David’s hands were large, Max thought distantly, the length of his fingers almost reaching the edges of his spine. 

After a split-second’s initial shock, he started squirming immediately, “God, put me down asshole!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m just very excited you’re joining. In fact,” David, if it was even possible, brightened up even more. “Why don’t we start now? You seem very eager to begin, after all.”

Max stole one more look out the window, praying to whatever the fuck was out there that the trap was finished… and only sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when he was met with the sight of Neil dangling above the wooden spikes because somehow, he’d gotten his foot stuck in the rope’s loop. Nikki, predictably, was on the ground laughing her ass off. 

“Max?”

“Of course!” He replied, laying as much enthusiasm as he could over his voice, cringing slightly as he did so. “Very excited, can’t wait – but how about your cabin instead of Gwen’s? That way you can break out-” Come on Max, do this so you get to see Nurf’s stupid fat leg detached from his stupid fat body, “the charts.” He continued, voice cracking only slightly on the last word. 

David nodded eagerly. “Why Max, that’s a great idea! We’ll make a Camp Camp camper of you yet!” 

And without any further ado, he walked out the door dragging Max and the syllabus behind him, barely sparing Neil – who’d now managed to get both Nikki and his entire body tangled up in the rope – a glance.   
Max stared daggers at them, mentally willing them to receive the message If I am doing this for nothing I’m going to come back and break your kneecaps.

Nikki seemed to get it because she was nodding her – no, wait, she was just trying to scratch the back of her ear with her left foot. 

Before he could send any other SOS signals David had rounded a corner and they disappeared from sight. 

David was very tall. He’d noticed that before, of course, because standing next to him and trying to meet his gaze was like trying to stare at the top point of a tree, but right now he noticed that David was very tall because his legs were long and one stride for him was two and a half for Max.   
And his hands – freakishly large hands and a surprisingly steady grip – hadn’t let go of his wrist yet. 

“David,”

“Yes Max?” David hummed, opening the doors to his cabin and ushering Max inside before closing them.   
The thud as they closed felt – final somehow, and Max banished the ridiculous animalistic anxiety that rose in his throat. This was David. He probably let flies push him over. 

“Am I the only one who joined this camp?”

A small frown graced David’s lips. “Well, you know your fellow campers better than anyone and I’m sure you’re aware that, unfortunately, none of them are that interested in some of the more academic camps. The enrolment sheet’s been up since before we even had the syllabus, but no one ever signed up – ah, here we go.” He grinned, pulling a chart easel from underneath his bed because of course it was underneath his bed, “No one’s ever signed up until you. Which is why I’m going to try my very best to make this camp activity an amazing experience for our first ever Biology camp camper!”

And then he flipped the first page of the charts to a bisected, anatomically correct diagram of a – 

…

Max tried very hard not to scream. 

“What the fuck David? Why is there a-”

Perplexed, David leaned in to look at the chart easel, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Is there a problem, Max? I was sure you’d read the syllabus already, so I thought you’d know that we were focusing on-”

And then Max, scheming, brilliant, I’ll sneak into Gwen’s cabin so I don’t have to do anything else Max, dragged his eyes to the words above the diagram. 

Sexual Education for the Prepubescent- 

Nope.

“Max!” David grunted out, trying to keep the shorter boy from clawing at the door. “I really don’t understand why you’re trying to leave! You told me you were absolutely excited to-”

“I didn’t know!” He screeched, turning from clawing at the door to clawing at the pasty, holy fucking shit was he seven-feet-tall or something, concerned disappointment of a camp counsellor holding him. “I didn’t know you were doing this Biology, I thought you were gonna teach me how to cure cancer or something!”

“Now Max, I expected you to be mature about this.” …And of course, David was tall enough to hold him by the scruff of his jacket so they were face to face. “There is nothing taboo about learning about the changes your body goes through as you grow older. It’s always best to start out young, that’s what my old camp counsellors used to say!” He gently lowered Max to the floor once the boy stopped fighting against his grip. “Why, just last week we discovered the dangers of not keeping you all up to date on your own anatomy! Nikki could have gotten seriously hurt from the funeral pyre you were building for her.” 

And then David had the audacity to grin, and say, “But on a positive note, you all did wonderfully on the boat. Clearly, all of you have been paying attention in woodworking ca-”

As soon as David had let go, Max ran, scrambling towards the door. 

Which was now locked. 

And very far away from him. 

And a lost cause, now that he had his wrists firmly tied together behind a chair in one of those intricate knots David had tried and failed to teach them how to tie in knot-tying camp. It had been sad, really. How easily David had held him down, only needing one of his freakishly large hands to hold him against the chair, the other busy with the rope.

This. Was very fucking much not worth watching Nurf get his leg hacked in half by a bear trap.

“Don’t you think you’re going a little bit too far for this stupid camp?!”

David dusted his hands, then set them on his waist, cocking a hip out. “Every camp counts here at Camp Camp, Max.” He said, absentmindedly. “Now, are you ready to pay attention?”

“What the fuck are you – oh, god no.” Max said, watching with dread as David returned to the chart. As he flipped to the next page, where there was – what the fuck was that?!

“This,” David said, pointing at the diagram with a metre stick. “Is what the inside of the female reproductive organ looks like.”

This time, Max did scream. 

\---

“I wonder how Max is doing.”

“I thought he was still in Gwen’s cabin?”

“No, he took off with David somewhere.”

“Huh.” Neil hummed, idly watching the ground as he swayed about five feet above it, suspended in the air, lashed to Nikki. Nikki whined, tugging at the ropes again, to no avail. She looked at the ground – not nervously, because Nikki was never nervous, but perhaps she was a little wary – scanning for hints of metal. 

“Hey Neil?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you set the bear trap down already?”

\---

His wrists ached. 

His wrists ached, because he’d been rubbing them on the rope for the better part of – it was probably fifteen minutes, but it felt like a year or longer – and even though he probably wouldn’t get any rope burn because he’d been tied up over his hoodie, it still ached.   
His throat hurt a little too, because he’d been raising it over David’s, desperately trying to block out what he was pretty fucking sure was the word penetration – 

“Max!” David groaned out exasperatedly, “I have duct tape and I am not afraid to use it.”

“This is child abuse! I’m a minor trapped inside a grown man’s cabin listening to him talk about things he has no fucking business talking about!”

David only made a slight noise of consideration in response. 

And if Max had been looking up, or paying attention, or anything at all really, he would have noticed the odd glint in David’s eyes. He would have noticed the thoughtful look splayed out across his face and the way his lips turned up at the corners, but slowly, gradually, so, so different from the everyday bursts of colour and energy. 

“How about I adjust my teaching method for you, then?”

He didn’t notice any of those things, but he did notice the different tone David had taken, the curious cadence to his voice. By the time he looked up though, the strange expression was gone, replaced by its usual brightness. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I was a young camper, just like you Max,” David said, grinning as he flipped through the charts on the easel, “and I know that campers can only really connect to their activities when they do it kinaesthetically!”

Max frowned, tilting his head. Kinaesthetically… Didn’t that mean-

“So now,” 

Wait. 

“We’re going to try a very hands-on approach.”

“Hands-on? What the fuck do you mean, hands-on, that doesn’t work here, this isn’t fucking woodworking dumbass, this is-”

And his heart was beating rather loudly in his ears, the chair making whining screeches against the ground as he tried to scoot away as fast as possible, away from where David was advancing towards him, his hands outstretched.  
David pulled him forward by the back of his chair almost embarrassingly easily. For the first time, Max noticed the slight muscle present in David’s forearms, the sturdiness of his grip. “The hands-on approach is a very useful one when working with children as young as you are. Helps in retaining the lesson.”

“Yeah, but not for fucking sex ed you fucking pervert!”

David only hummed, flipping back again to the first page, the one with the anatomically correct – 

And then Max started struggling in earnest. 

His fucking hoodie was in the way, the rope was tight around his hands and his wrists still ached from earlier attempts but he was panicking now, because the thought of – of – of what?   
What the fuck was David going to do, what the fuck did he mean by hands-on, he was going to kill Niki and Neil because he was stuck in this mess because of them –

Then. Then his thoughts dissolved into white noise as David placed both of his hands, large hands, he kept noticing that today, on the underside of Max’s thighs, lifting him slightly so his ass was raised an inch above the chair. 

Max’s eyes widened. “David, what the fuck are you-”

David smiled – but this one was different, lazier, a little sharper around the corners, “Well, Max. We can’t really be hands-on when those jeans of yours are in the way, can we?”

And then it clicked. 

Holy. 

Fucking. 

Balls. 

“Let me go.” Max said, panic brimming just beneath his words. David ignored this, continuing to manhandle the smaller boy. 

“Let me go!” Max repeated, screeching a little as he wriggled in David’s grip. “Fucking let me go, let me go, let me go you fucking paedophile, you’re so fucked in the head! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Max,” David remarked, making a tsk-ing noise as he did so. “I’m simply trying to make your learning experience at this camp the best it can be.”

Then. Then, his legs felt horribly, terrifyingly bare and when he stopped struggling for a second and he looked down he spotted the slightly paler skin of his thighs jutting out of the grey boxer briefs he’d chosen to wear today. 

This was – he swallowed, okay this was actually happening, he was half-naked and trapped to a chair in a cabin with some deranged fucking paedophile. 

“So!” David trilled cheerfully, “Are we ready to learn?”

Max prided himself on his ability to bullshit Oscar-worthy speeches on the spot. He could break a man down in two words and have him crying for his mother in three. But now? Now, when he felt this vulnerable this open, when his wrists still ached on top of everything?

Now, he was fucking speechless. 

David tilted his head, a gesture that felt oddly surreal in how normal it was considering the fucking situation they were in, then nodded to himself. 

“Seems like we are! So, Max.” He leaned in a little closer, pressing the tip of the metre stick to the diagram. “Do you know what this is?” 

“It’s a dick dipshit, of course I fucking know what it is!”

“Ah!” David held up a finger, eyes crinkling. “But do you know the specific names of each part?”

Max didn’t stop struggling, biting out, “Just why the fuck would I know that?”

David shook his head slightly. “Now see, that just won’t do. And it looks like I was right after all – you didn’t retain any of the information we previously discussed because auditory and visual learning aren’t suited to your learning style.”

“It’s not about the method, you idiot! It’s about – eep!”

“Lucky for you,” And now that Max actually was looking up there was no missing the slightly distorted edge to David’s smile. He swallowed nervously, shuddering a little in revulsion as David tracked the movement of his throat. “I’m willing to accommodate your needs for a completely immersive and effective learning experience.”

Green eyes looked at the board, then at him. A sharp movement flashed at his side and Max watched as those hands descended, down, lower and lower until – 

There was a spark, a sensation of something that frazzled his nerves and Max jerked in his seat, looking down at where David had pulled his boxers down, at where his thumb was rubbing almost gently at the tip of his – his – 

“Okay Max, we just covered this, but I’ll go over it again. This is called the external urethral orifice.” He chirped, sounding almost proud as he said the name. “It’s at the tip of your penis – which, fun fact, is the most sensitive part of the male reproductive organ because it holds the most nerve endings!” This was accompanied by a languidly long brush of his fingers that had Max subconsciously widening his legs just that little bit more. “The external urethral orifice is the exit for your-”

“I know what it does!” Max screeched, tugging at his bonds, ignoring the way his wrists felt like they’d been completely cut off of circulation.   
Strangely though, he felt the urge to keep his legs still, to not disturb David’s hands where they still rested, fingers moving in small flicks. Shots of sensation sent spasms into his brain, made his leg twitch involuntarily.

David’s hands withdrawing snapped him back to attention soon enough, the sudden loss of contact almost as dizzying as the contact itself. 

“See, Max! Kinaesthetic learning really is the best method for you!”

Max felt uncomfortable and so, so exposed, an onslaught of unfamiliar awareness making his blood run faster. His thoughts were almost sluggish in a way, and he blurted out words, anything to get David to stop, 

“Look, I – I paid attention alright? I know the different parts I swear, I don’t need to learn them again – so would you please,” he said, cracking open one eye (when had he closed them?) to look pleadingly up at David, “Just let me go?”

For a split-second something strange flashed over David’s face. 

But the goofy grin was back, impossibly wide now and Max knew he wasn’t getting out of this anytime soon. “Nope! Because while I am proud you’ve managed to learn that much, we still have an entire other unit to cover!” He leaned in closer, eyes almost sparkling. “And the best part?”

David’s hands were back. The electricity that had numbed down a short while ago tentatively sparked to life again when he started moving one of them, pumping it up and down –

“Is that it’s a very hands-on topic.”

And it. It didn’t feel that bad, actually. What the fuck. 

Heat, unbearably warm and slow, seemed to pool in his belly, spreading through his lower body and sending tiny needle pinpricks of curiosity to his toes before zipping back up again to the aching centre in between his legs. 

“David – wh, what are-”

“This, Max, is called masturbation.” David lectured, sounding almost distantly interested – and that little detail fucked him up more than anything, the tone of his voice somehow going straight into Max’s head, circling around his brain and settling in. “Frankly I’m surprised you aren’t aware of that, given the more… unsavoury language you tend to use around camp.”

“Uh.” He watched, green eyes wide as his dick slowly hardened with every passing stroke of David’s large, large, large hands. When the hand pulled away he flinched, not quite knowing why he was mourning the loss of contact, noting that his dick had – risen? It was flush against his stomach, and it felt really fucking weird but not in – not in a bad way. Just funny. A little different. 

David got on his knees and even then, having his face closer made Max aware of just how fucking tall David was. David’s eye level was placed a few inches above Max’s, his stare all the more prominent with the proximity. 

“Max.” David said, and had his voice always been like that? All – all echo-y and shit, and indifferently happy, like yes, he cared, but no you weren’t worth caring about, “What state would you say you’re in?”

Max blinked owlishly up at him. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? Why had David stopped? “What – what do you mean what state?”

David smiled at him so gently Max felt his ears start to burn red. “I mean, since your penis is erect,”

Right. That’s what was happening. 

A bit of the fight in Max left him at the words, along with his dignity. David continued talking, knowing eyes taking in the slight slump of his narrow shoulders. 

“You would say you’re in a state of…?”

Max blinked, then scowled. He damn well knew what he was in a state of, but fuck if he was gonna say anything. 

David only threw his thousand-watt smile at the smaller boy’s silence, completely nonplussed. “Now Max, I know you know this. You’re in a state of…?”

And his hands were back, and stroking, and his thumb swiped over his head once which combined the electricity from before with the heat in his belly, both of the motions being too much too soon, overwhelming the part of his brain that struggled to retain at least a shred of pride – 

“Arousal! Arousal, fucking-” Max gasped out, blue eyes flying open in time to see David grin almost lecherously before licking his free hand, which ew. 

Any complaints died when that hand replaced the one currently at his dick, sliding up and down a bit more freely now and a lot more smoothly. David brightened up impossibly again. “That’s right Max!” he crowed, “You’re in a state of arousal! Estrogen is secreted by your-” And then another unfamiliar, altogether not unpleasant sensation again as David’s fingers moved lower to brush against Max’s “-testes, which is a hormone that is essential in boosting the sexual drive of a male.” 

Back up his hands went, and it looked almost absentminded, the way he was stroking, “You did a wonderful job.”

Those words weren’t supposed to mean anything. But they made Max want to flutter his eyes close and arch up into the movement just a tiny, miniscule bit, whatever it was that would get David to say something like that again-

David took in the slight reaction, small smile unchanged. 

“Now, for the climax of our lesson, pun intended,” the camp counsellor said sunnily, “I’m going to show you the real reason adolescents and prepubescent boys such as yourself willingly engage in activities like this.”

And then with barely a moment’s hesitation, he used his free hand to lean forward on Max’s left thigh, simultaneously supporting himself and pinning the boy down even more as he pumped the hand around Max’s dick even faster. 

“David – ah-!” Max groaned out, feeling the warmth in him build, the heat that was somehow everywhere in him multiplying itself over and over until it felt like his entire body was on fire. It lasted ridiculously long and he closed his eyes, because the sight of David almost nonchalantly doing what he was doing with that ever-present smile on his face like this was a normal fucking camp made him feel tight coils of shame squeeze his lungs, chock full of embarrassment, and – and something else. 

The hand pressed down on his thigh pushed a little harder and that was all it took for the heat building in him to implode inwards then outwards, his legs jerking as it did so. Max cried out wordlessly, head eyes screwed tightly shut as David kept moving his hand up and down, relentless, up until that impossible intensity had subsided. 

His head lolled to the side, legs loosening so his feet merely dangled above the ground, and it was so hard to get his brain to start working properly again to hear the soft calls of, Max? Max?

“Max, come on, open your eyes.” David’s voice filtered in at last, and he complied after a few seconds, taking that small reprieve to try to pick up the pieces of himself that he’d felt fall apart, shivering as he only half-succeeded. 

“What?” he croaked out, eyes half-lidded. David’s hand came into view, splatters of something that looked a little bit like water? In it, parts of the flat of his palm covered in the stuff. 

“This Max,” David said instructionally, ever the perfect fucking teacher, “is what came out of your penis-” and at that Max cringed, trying to reach up to cover his burning face and stopping short when he realised his wrists were still tied behind his back, “at the point of ejaculation. Usually, the fluid is whiter and more viscous, but a-ha-ha,” David laughs a little, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “I guess you’re too young to produce proper sperm cells, right?”

A beat of silence and Max can hear the frown in David’s voice when he speaks up again. “You do know what sperm-”

“I know,” Max snaps, his nerves frayed as he raises his head to glare at the older man, “I fucking know what-”

Mistake. 

David’s eyes are so very green. They shine like stars all the time, usually, during every bonfire, every camp activity, every mess hall period.   
Now they only burn, and Max is afraid he will get caught in the inferno. 

Not will, he remarks in his head silently, with the part of his brain that still works, little too late for that. 

When the camp counsellor smiles, Max is able to see all of it, the sharp edge to his expression that he didn’t care enough to notice before. 

“Great!” David says, pride evident in his voice. “So, you know their function too?”

“Y-yeah.” Max says, suddenly aware that he is still tied up and still exposed from belly button to the lower parts of his legs where his pants and underwear are bunched together in a pathetic heap. “I do.”

“I knew you had it in you Max!” the older man says happily, “You always were the smartest camper here.”

The smartest camper here, Max’s mind echoes. Knew you had it in you, his mind echoes again, but with David’s tone, slight condescension apparent, honest praise just as solid. His face flushes red and subconsciously, maybe a little consciously, his thighs spread apart just a tiny bit. 

David, although Max doesn’t see it because his eyes are closed again (seriously, when did that happen?) raises an eyebrow, expression calculated. 

He doesn’t have any shame, does he? He muses, bracing both hands on Max’s thighs before lowering his face so his mouth is level with the boy’s dick. Greedy little thing. 

“David w-what are you doing?” 

The voice floats down from above him, a little nervous, a lot wrecked, and he takes a second to answer genially with, “Cleaning up.” before he opens his mouth and takes the entire length of Max’s dick into his mouth.   
It rests there almost comfortably, the size indicative of just how old Max is – and the thought shouldn’t make him feel more eager but it does, it’s a little sickening but it does, and he hums thoughtfully at the realisation that he is Max’s first.   
That no one has ever touched him like this, no one has ever felt the smoothness of this skin, seen his face in the almost innocently fucked-out expression of his post-orgasm haze, made his legs twitch uncontrollably with a few simple strokes. 

David is Max’s first. 

He smiles a bit around the dick in his mouth. Well. Better make it a memorable first then. 

Max feels like he’s dying.

David’s mouth is warm and wet and hot, unbearably so, and what might have once been pleasure just sends a million panic cells into his already overheated brain. He’s still oversensitive from before, barely recovered, but David’s – David’s tongue is lapping insistently at the head of his dick, the most sensitive part of the male reproductive organ, a part of his brain chirrups in that infuriating voice. The ache between his legs is sharp now, too sharp and he feels his mouth go lax, saliva pooling in his mouth. 

Then David starts humming and his thigs jerk, legs pushing feebly at corded shoulders. 

“I can’t,” Max slurs out, even as drool slicks his bottom lip, as he feels his dick twitch interestedly against his wishes, and because the fog has pushed out any words he just repeats, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I-”

David let go of Max’s dick with a lewd pop and straightens, looking down at him with a grin, pleased as punch. His favourite camper looks filthy like this with his face flushed, his mouth half open and his eyes glazed over like he’s seeing nothing. David privately wonders at a camp where Max looks like this all the time, then chuckles to himself as he realises that the name of that camp would be Biology.   
Such an eager, happy little camper. 

“You can!” He counters encouragingly. “Come on Max, I know you have it in you!” 

Max just shakes his head again minutely, whimpering the words I can’t out very softly.

The taller man eyes Max’s dick a little and notices it still sits sort of half-mast, nowhere near as hard as before. “Do you know about refractory periods?”

Before Max can answer, David’s pushing two fingers into the boy’s mouth, making use of the saliva that’s spilling out over his lower lip. Max, poor little thing, doesn’t even seem to notice, sucking on the appendages mindlessly, licking at them like he does with his ice lollies. “Just nod yes or no. Do you know about refractory periods?”

Max shakes his head immediately but slowly, his movements sluggish. David notes the movement with delight, if this was all it took to get him to listen to me, I would have done this ages ago. 

“The refractory period is the recovery phase after orgasm – what you just experienced,” he tacks on helpfully, “during which it is physiologically impossible for a man to have orgasms.” 

At this David uses his free hand to jostle Max a little so he can slip it under him. He uses it to lift him for a few seconds, testing out his strength. David nods in satisfaction when he learns that the boy is fairly easy to lift, even with one hand.

“The average refractory period of a male is about half an hour. For most 18-year-olds, it’s fifteen minutes. There are special cases however, where there’s no wait time at all.” David took his fingers out of Max’s mouth slowly, revelling in the string of saliva that follows them out. Max still hasn’t said a word, going a little cross-eyed trying to stare at David’s hand. 

It’s endearing in how fucked-out he looks and David swallows. 

Holding them up to examination he frowns a little. “Sorry Max, hate to pause the lesson but this just won’t do. Hold on a jiff.” He stretched the hand out, rummaged through the box of Biology Camp stuff he’d set to the side, and pulled the innocuous bottle full of clear liquid towards him. 

He squirted a bit of it onto his fingers, rubbing them together and nodding. “Right! Back on topic. Uh, Max? Max, are you still with us?”

David frowns at the unresponsiveness. He runs a hand up smooth thighs and is contented with the slight flinch he gets in return. “So, I was talking about the refractory periods. Well, there are special cases, like I said before.” 

Then he lifts Max up with one hand, pulling at a globe of flesh to expose the ring of muscle. It’s small, and David pats himself on the back for his consideration. It’s only going to be his fingers, today. 

He wonders absentmindedly at the image of Max writhing around something bigger, suppressing the unexpected shiver that comes with it. No, no. Today is still the beginner’s course. 

There’s always more time for the rest next week. 

David sneaks his lube-coated fingers under Max, next to his other hand. It’s only when his index fingers circle the opening lazily does the fog recede just a little from Max’s eyes, a moment of clarity shoved into him. 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if you’re a special case, Max.”

Max has just enough time to widen his eyes and gasp out a “Wait-”, before David is pushing his pointer finger in, marvelling at how tightly Max clenches around it. And it’s only one! He wonders, rubbing the second finger around the entrance. 

“Here’s another fun fact about the male reproductive system, Max! While not located in or on the penis, the prostate is a male organ that is just as capable of producing adequate amounts of pleasure. Want to take a guess as to where it is, Max?”

Max decidedly does not want to take a guess. He groaned a little at how odd David’s finger felt inside him, at the wrongness of it and how dirty it must be, tries to remind himself of all the bad – because, fuck he must be insane for thinking this, it’s starting to feel maybe a bit good. It burns a bit, except it’s turning into a good burn, sort of pleasant, and he does not need his dick to go up again. 

He needs blood in his brain damn it because it feels like that stopped working a long time ago, around the same time the electricity that came in soft sparks earlier started to boil instead, liquid fire mercilessly going round his veins, shredding his thoughts to dust. 

And then David slips in his other finger almost effortlessly, the lube coating it making the motion frictionless. And then he works his way in, the stretch that was pleasant before becoming a little more than just that. 

And then he curls his fingers, and everything Max sees is white. 

“Yep!” He hears faintly, as his body flinches around the sensation, his legs twitching like they’re fucking possessed. “That’s where the prostate is.”

“David!” Max gasps out, arching his back a little because the sensation will not stop and it’s enough but not enough at the same time, “David, please-”

What is he even begging for? 

Fuck if he knows.

The pressure is gone for a bit and he feels like he can breathe again. His vision swims and blearily he watches David lower his face to-

“Fuck,” He moans out. It’s almost too hard to whine but he does it anyway, curling his toes and kicking desperately at David as that mouth takes in all of him almost greedily, the warm wet heat enveloping everything. “Fu-ck!”

His breath hitches, eyes rolling back a bit. Apparently he’s not tired enough to scream when David stops supporting him and he slams down on both of David’s fingers, the pain of the oversensitivity from earlier that hasn’t gone away yet mixing in with the abrupt burn. 

It feels like an unending barrage of stimulation and it’s so fucking overwhelming he doesn’t know what to do. David’s mouth envelops his dick, ruthlessly tonguing at his head, but he can’t push back, can’t squirm away from it because with each slight wriggle of his hips David curls his fingers forward just that bit more, throwing him deeper into the white of before. He feels drool make its way past his lips and he doesn’t fucking care anymore.   
His arms must be pulled out of their goddamned sockets by now given how hard he was pulling at the rope. 

He peeks out a glance downwards, meets David’s eyes and sees all of the condescension there, reads the praise alongside it. The man has the same glint in his eye that he usually has when he wins, and… and Max’s vision goes blurry again when he realises that right now, in this moment? 

He has.

With this realisation the world reduces itself down to just the two of them and Max snaps, doesn’t mind the way his throat seems to be trying to break itself with how loud he’s being, jerks away from David’s mouth only to land himself on David’s fingers, performing this uncomfortable little half dance, uncaring that David sees all and hums in amusement. It goes on and on and Max feels that familiar build-up of sensation again, thinks I can’t again, and waves bye-bye to his mind as it formally decides to leave him. 

David uses his free hand, holds him in place so he can’t move anywhere. Then he curls his fingers so they brush up against that bundle of nerves and keeps them there, licking at Max’s fully erect (job well done, David thinks to himself gleefully) dick, paying special attention to the head and just… waits. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. 

Max gives a full body shudder and his legs kick harder at David’s shoulders, back arching higher, and proceeds to fucking lose it. His eyes roll up as the white fully encompasses his vision, screams turning into faint sobs that only seem to egg David on. The pressure keeps going, going – and then David uses his fingers, curls them further forward – it implodes and he feels all of his limbs go completely loose. The feeling from before, liquid hot lava, it’s hotter now and it lasts longer, an impossible eternity, and it’s all Max can do to keep what’s left of his brain from melting out of his fucking ears. 

It’s almost a relief when it ends, his body involuntarily twitching because David still hasn’t fucking stopped. The last thing he sees before he conks out are those eyes, the pupils so dilated there is only a thin ring of dark green surrounding them. 

David hums once he feels the younger boy’s body go completely still beneath him, considers the idea of fucking Max awake on his fingers and his mouth, but puts the thought away for next time. He stops curling his fingers, laving his tongue over Max’s dick one more time to get rid of that almost tasteless, watery fluid before pulling away completely. 

He eyed Max’s face. The boy looks completely and thoroughly wrecked and David revels in it, running a thumb over where the boy’s bottom lip where it’s still slick with saliva. 

“I was right, Max,” he says as he undoes the decidedly frayed ropes that bound the boy’s arms together. “You were a special case.”

\---

“Where’d you even go?” Neil complained, “I was strapped to Nikki for like two hours! I’m pretty sure I have rabies now or something. And we didn’t even get Nurf!”

From somewhere off to the side Nikki scratched contentedly at her ears and then bounded off to chomp at a cluster of butterflies.

Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was busy Neil. Providing a distraction. For you,” He poked a finger at him, “to lay the trap out.”

Neil blushed a little bit. “Oh, right. Whoops.”

Max glowered at him, fully intent on demanding payback in the form of an extra Capri Moon before Nikki came bounding back in. “Hey guys! Look at what David’s put up on the bulletin board!”

“Is it a missing poster for his dignity? Because I’m pretty sure it’s too late for that.”

“It’s not!” Nikki crowed, undeterred. “It’s a new list of camps! But they all sound super boring. I mean, one of them’s called Biology Camp.” She didn’t notice Max stiffen slightly. “Isn’t that like, a disease or something? I’m pretty sure I got it in the second grade.”

Neil frowned, folding his arms. “This better not be mandatory. Running Science camp by myself is already hard enough as it is without trying to deal with all this other useless stuff.”

“How bout you, Max?” Nikki asks before Neil can descend into another one of his slightly egocentric rants. “You thinking about signing up for a new camp activity?”

Before Max can answer she and Neil burst into unrestrained laughter. 

“I can’t believe you could say that with a straight face!” Neil says, wiping away a tear. 

Before Nikki can reply Max growls, “And I can’t believe you let Nurf get away.”

They both shut up very quickly after that. 

At half past noon, Max approaches the bulletin board, making sure everyone else is occupied with lunch. He scans each sign-up sheet carefully. 

Biology Camp.

There are no signatures under it. 

He hesitates for one second, two. On the third he hastily scribbles his name down and rips the paper off the board, slipping it under David’s cabin door before slouching off to see if there are any more left-over Capri Moons in the mess hall. 

Dark green eyes tracked his movements lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for cinnamon roll characters being secret sadists so this was very self-indulgent. Also, jesus the amount of times I had to clear my search history after this. 
> 
> Sorry to Sex ed teachers out there, I know almost none of this is accurate.


End file.
